


A merry Miraland christmas

by Fancy_fiction



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen, lnduq, love nikki dressup queen - Fandom, 奇迹暖暖 | Miracle Nikki | Love Nikki (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Holidays, nikkimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_fiction/pseuds/Fancy_fiction
Summary: It's Nikki's first Christmas in Miraland, but she's having trouble getting in the spirit.





	A merry Miraland christmas

Miraland was wonderful, the world of Nikki’s dreams! But… Despite all the friends she’s made since arriving, there was a loneliness that came with being here.

Everyone Nikki knew from her home was out of reach; friends, family, even just acquaintances were impossibly far out of reach, separated by some cosmic barrier. She though of them everyday, but the pain was especially noticable in days like today.

Behind her, the laughter and music of the Christmas party she’d just snuck away from played, carried on the snowy breeze. It’s been hard to get away without anyone noticing, but she’d managed to find a window with Bobo fawning over Kaja and Momo distracted by a fresh plate of grilled fish. She loved them very much, but she just needed to be alone for a moment.

Nikki sighed, her breath visible in a puff of frozen air. She wished she could be celebrating with all her friends, new and old. Back home, she and her sister would always mess around and stick ribbon and wrapping paper to each other, her parents would make them all fresh hot chocolate, and they’d sit in the living room, Momo plopping himself on her lap, and they’d enjoy the holiday together in the light of the Christmas tree. Her friend Emi would always play pranks on people with mistletoe, Keila would make a handmade present for everyone every year, Xiulan always insisted it wasn’t a Christmas party unless there was ribbon and lights on every possible surface. When she’d started thinking about the people she’d left behind and the traditions she enjoyed during the party, suddenly she’d stopped feeling quite so festive. That’s when she decided she needed a moment to herself.

She figured she’d probably have to head back inside in a minute, someone would notice she was gone sooner or later. She’d push those sad thoughts to the side and put on her usual smile, enjoy her time with the people in this world; Bobo, Momo, Lunar, Ace, Toto, Neva, and so many others, including one particular heiress.

The redness on her cheeks had nothing to do with the cold when the thought of Kimi came into her head. Her time in Miraland became extra special when she was around. Unfortunately, Nikki hadn’t seen her around the party at all, she was probably caught up in important meetings, approving new designs and what not. Nikki breathed out another sigh, she’d really wanted to see Kimi tonight.

She shivered at the next breeze, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

“You know, you’re the last person I’d expect to be sitting outside by herself while there’s a party going on.”

Nikki quickly turned her head to look at the source of the voice. Speak if the devil, or in this case angel, and she shall appear. Kimi stood in the doorway leading out to the balcony, the lights of the hallway casting an ethereal glow around her. Her dress was gorgeous, a faint shimmer like fresh snow and delicate around her waist and sleeve cuffs, little beads that resembled Christmas lights were woven through her hair. She was breathtaking.

Nikki let out a weak laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, well, guess I was just feeling a bit crowded.” Very convincing, Nikki. She turned back to look forward at the stars.

Kimi’s heels clicked against the floor until she was right next to Nikki, folding her legs to sit on the ground next to her. “I know something’s bothering you.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Nikki,” Kimi placed a hand on her shoulder, looking deep into her eyes “You can talk to me, you know that. You like to be the one who’s there for other people to talk to, but sometimes you need someone to lend you their ear. Please, tell me what’s bothering you.”

Nikki chewed on her lip for a minute, unable to look away from the girl in front of her. “It’s… I just… I miss home.”

Kimi nodded “You mean, the world you’re originally from.”

“That’s the one.” It had taken a while to really convince her friends she was from some parallel universe or however these places were related, but they eventually realized it wasn’t just some big joke. “This is just my first Christmas here, without everyone I knew in my world. It’s just kind of getting to me, I guess.”

“You must really miss them, huh.”

“Yeah, yeah I really do.”

Kimi was silent for a moment “Do you wish you hadn’t come here?”

Nikki’s eyes widened “No, no of course not.” She was quick to dismiss the idea “I love Miraland, I’m so happy to have made all these new friends, I’m glad queen Nanari chose me. It’d just be nice if I didn’t have to give up my old life for this one. I’m sure you guys would love my friends back home.”

“I understand, even if I can’t really imagine what you’re going through. May I just say, though, that I am glad you’re here.”

“Really?” Her heart skipped a beat.

“Really. I find that my life has been far improved with you in it. Seeing your passion for clothing and your overall love of life, that sparkle you get in your eye, I’m glad I get to witness it.” Kimi moved her hand slightly so it was resting over Nikki’s.

Nikki couldn’t find the words to express how happy hearing that made her. “Thank you, Kimi, really.”

Neither girl said anything, just enjoyed the moment, until Nikki remembered the gift in her pocket.

“Oh! I have something for you, hold on.” She turned to dig through her pocket until she produced a small box wrapped in silver. “Merry Christmas, Kimi.”

Kimi took the present with a grateful smile “I also have something for you.” And from her purse she brought out another box, slightly larger than Nikki’s and wrapped in soft pink.

“Aw, Kimi~” She took the box and looked back up at Kimi “Want to open them at the same time?”

She laughed “Sure.”

They both ripped open the wrapping paper, Nikki had to remind herself not to go too fast in her excitement. In her box, she found a delicate silver chain that looked like tiny twisting flowers, and the pendant was a gorgeously crafted heart. It was beautiful and simple, something she could match with any outfit.

She actually gasped when she saw it “It’s amazing.”

“It’s actually the reason I was running late, I was overseeing the final touches; I had to make sure it was perfect.”

Nikki held the necklace to her chest. “I love it.” She noticed Kimi hadn’t opened the unwrapped box yet. “Well go on, open it~”

Kimi did as she was told, and in her box found a silver bracelet, solid save for a hole that held a pink gem marbled with white in a sort of cage.

Kimi trailed her fingers over it “It’s perfect. Thank you, Nikki.” She said, slipping it on her wrist.

“Of course.” She smiled. “Here, mind helping me put this on?” She held up the necklace.

Kimi nodded and took it “Turn around.”

Once the necklace was secured, Nikki placed a finger on the heart. “Thank you, I-”

When she turned back, she found herself inches from Kimi’s face. She didn’t dare breath, afraid to shatter the moment. It would be so easy to lean forward just a bit, to finally kiss her and tell her-

“Bobo, I found her!”

Nikki pulled away and whipped her head around to see Momo in the doorway. Soon after, Bobo jogged into view.

“There you are, Nikki, we’ve been looking everywhere for you! Oh, Kimi, you made it~”

Nikki laughed nervously “Sorry, guys, just wanted some fresh air and ran into Kimi.”

“Well hurry up, they’re about to bring out the cake!”

“It’s supposed to be huge!”

Her two most exciteble friends ran off and Nikki stood from her seat, extending a hand to Kimi. “We should get going before before they come back and physically drag us inside.”

Kimi took her hand and rose to her feet. She didn’t let go. “There’s on more thing I wanted to give you first.”

“What?”

Kimi stood on her toes to reach Nikki’s cheek, where she planted a light kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Nikki.”


End file.
